User blog:Snail--day-and-night/Character Analysis: Chomly
Disclaimer I might do around two or three Character Analysis a day if I'm not busy, but today I'll just do two, since I want to publish chapter 2 of A Call For Adventure! and I also want to watch a movie with my family, as well as other things. Anyways, by request, here's Chomly! Overview and appearance Chomly is the last member of the Fang Gang, he is meant to be a lazy trash compactor-type of eater with a bad breath to match! Chomly's colors are 3 hues of brown (with the middle hue as his main color) and a dash of black in-between. He has a black-colored crest on the top of his head and a rather pronounced forehead which is obscured by his googly eyes on the cartoon version. He has two ear-like bits coming off from the sides of his head aswell. His lips are colored a lighter shade of brown and he has a large underbite. His lower jaw has four canine teeth with the outer two being the largest, and his upper jaw has only two, with one of them being a golden tooth due to Chomly losing his original teeth. He has a black horizontal stripe adorning the sides and back of his body, and in that zone his arms are located (each in the middle shade of brown). Two black claws or fingers are linked to each of his hands. Just like Teslo, his legs are very tiny, but his feet are tall and they are adorned with two dark brown toes each. From time to time in the cartoon he is shown with drool coming off from his mouth. Personality and abilities Remember when I said there was a bigger jerk than Zorch? Well, I was talking about Chomly. Now, this doesn't mean I have anything against the guy, that is going to be left for the subjective part of this breakdown (spoilers, I don't dislike him! :D), but he's a jerk indeed. The show and toy descriptions list him as being a lazy trash compactor, and the show... Sort of delivers? After all, you could describe being lazy in many ways. Anyhow, Chomly is one of those characters whose description doesn't really do much justice, and just like Teslo, the show actually expands on them. Chomly seems to be a bit of a Karma Houdini as well (to those who don't know, is a character who never gets comeuppances for their wrong-doings), the only time where he got his just desserts was when he forced Kraw and Slumbo to mix and got crushed by their Murp. However, this wasn't the first time he forced other two Mixels to murp for his own amusement. What I meant for Karma Houdini comes from his appearance in Fang Gang Log Toss, where after getting told to stop playing Log Toss, he forces Flain and Slumbo to murp just to get another log to play with. Before this episode aired, I remember than in this wiki the transcript had Chomly (and maybe Jawg, I forgot) getting banged in the head by the murp, but sadly it was fake and got cut off, which led to the thing I was talking about. Chomly seems like a bit comulsive, always thinking of ways to make his entretainment to last as long as he wants it to last. If this was a character-driven show, that would be very intresting to watch, to see how far would he go (because he already seems to aim big in the shorts) as well as the repercussion. However it also seems that the writers are making Chomly that kind of character that you always have to excuse for their actions even if they're reprehensible, which is unfortunate since this would make lots of people dislike him and it would set aside character growth. Something that is also a mystery is his relationship with other characters. Do they like him? Do they secretly hate him but hang out with him anyways? I'd sure love to know, but so far it's something we have little to no information on. So far it seems he's good friends with Jawg, and that Kraw and Slumbo like to do things for his amusement but... that's it. I'd love to see if there are some characters that actually don't like him (like how Seismo feels about Zorch), and how an episode like that would work out. But all we have right now is kinda limited. His abilites so far seem to be that his wide lower jaw serves as a storage compartment, kinda like Rico from Penguins Of Madagascar. Judging by the stuff he eats he might also have a very powerful stomach and a strong immune system, since it's never mentioned that all the inedible stuff he chomps down damages anything else but his teeth. Oh! Speaking of teeth, he's meant to have an awful-smelling breath which is said to repell Nixels, but so far it hasn't been seen in the show. I don't know if that's for the good or worse though, since many people don't like toilet humor. My thoughts and other things I feel kinda neutral towards Chomly. I don't hate him, but I don't particularly like him either. I feel like he deserves more comeuppance for his recklessness and behavior than Zorch, because the two times we've seen him as a main character, he's more focused on his own personal gain than in the other characters'. So far I don't know what the fandom thinks of good ol' Chomly either. But I suppose they're also neutral? I have no idea. Conclusion Chomly is a character who could benefit from some karma and some further exploring of his personality and interaction with other characters, as well as either positive or negative reactions from his fellow Mixels. What do you think about Chomly? Do you like him? Hate him? I'd love to hear why! Next up is Flurr, by request! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts